


The Last TARDIS

by nitamar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Sexy's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitamar/pseuds/nitamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS ponders her journey when alone waiting for the Doctor in The Rebel Flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Written between the wait of The Rebel Flesh and The Almost People

The TARDIS fumes.

He thinks she liked it down here in a pool of acid? She'd tried her best to stay on the ground, so that he can see her when he needs her. Ungrateful as ever!

Oh great, the idiot steps right onto another pool of acid. Now he knows how it feels! How come the poor child didn't notice the acid-resistance boots she put beside the laundry this morning? Yet he was always too busy messing around with the pretty one and the orangey girl.

Good luck on whatever he's up to. The TARDIS crosses a couple of spare wires as the Doctor hurried back on tip-toe, alone in the acid mud again. She's well used to this now. Bringing the Doctor to where he needs to be, well sometimes it's somewhere she wants to be, having heard one of her sisters talking about this wonderful place while they were binding their time in the parking lot, then waits patiently for him to take his time and work his magic.

Like a good old fashioned housewife spending a whole day tidying up the room, preparing dinner, waiting for her husband to return after a long, exhausting day.

Well, she's not blessed with the leisure. And she didn't run away from her relaxing days in the TARDIS museum watching excited little faces for simply counting the stars in a forest, listening to birds in a beautiful garden, or enjoying a nice view on the tallest mount of a planet.

She had been captured by aliens for enough times, and was sold by a Roman once. Yet she never panicked, she didn't even have to sense through the time vortex what's happening, what's the fun in that? She just smiled at their childish plays and silly evil ambitions and waited for her Time Lord to burst in. They'd share a smile however dangerous the situation might be. A smile of reassurance, of amusement, of "Oh good you're still alive", of "What the hell are you doing here!"

But she would sure to forget all the happiness and proud when he push open her door after another narrow escape. So many times she seriously thought of refusing to open, but can't after seeing his happy face and longing for a cup of well-deserved tea.

Something is going to happen now, she thought, trying to make herself comfortable in the mud. If only he knows. She sometimes feel she IS his mum, making sure he's at the right place at the right time, making sure things around him going the correct way. Ignoring his dangerous temptation to visit a former companion in her childhood.

He'll know. And he'll understand. Just like what her sisters' souls whispered to her when she was on that sad asteroid.

"You're the last of the TARDIS, take care of the Time Lord."


End file.
